For over 100 years, the compression ignition or diesel engine has been a mainstay of propulsion with work machines owing to its exceptional fuel economy, high torque output, and long term durability. The engine that has served so well for so long, has limitations placed on its power output because of ever increasing EPA limitations on engine emissions that have first been applied to on highway vehicles and are now being applied to work machines of the industrial, agricultural, and forestry type.
The initial responses to emission limitations have been achieved by in-cylinder manipulation of the combustion process but with ever decreasing limits there is an increasing difficulty of reducing particulates and NOx emissions. One of the more promising approaches to achieving these goals in a cost effective way is with the use of stoichiometric compression ignition (SCI) engines. This is a compression ignition engine that is operated under stoichiometric conditions without the excess air that is typically found in a diesel engine. Stoichiometric operation is a combustion process where all of the available oxygen is consumed by all of the available fuel and results in no extra oxygen. The advantage of this system is the ability to control NOx emissions with the use of well proven automotive three-way catalysts. Since these engines operate under stoichiometric conditions, there is no excess air available to absorb combustion temperatures. This can result in in-cylinder and exhaust system components being exposed to conditions beyond their normal thermal limits. As a result, the thermal limitation requires that the available temperatures be reduced and, as a consequence, the power output is limited.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a stoichiometric compression ignition system that utilizes more of the available energy in the combustion process.